


No Fortune

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free! Omegaverse AU. Wherein Rin is an early bloomer, and the rest have yet to present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished marathon-watching the entire show three hours ago. This is what was borne out of it. The title of this song is from February Seven by The Avett Brothers. The full phrase is-- 'there is no fortune at the end of the road that has no end'. It's my personal favourite Rin song.

When Rin presents, he is fifteen and in the middle of the swimming pool. The water disperses his slick, but the cramps start and he curls in on himself in the middle of the pool. The water buoys him and he keeps his cries in as long as he can, but when he can bear it no longer, the whines start. They are thin and sharp and pierce the air, and the splashing gradually stops.

His classmates help him out of the water, and the nurse locks him in one of the special heat-rooms near the sick bay. He spends the next two days crying. The smell of alphas waft in from the gap at the bottom of the door, and Rin claps his hands over his mouth. He won't, he won't submit--

In his next few heats, the notion is dispelled entirely, and Rin fucks himself on one of the larger dildos and gets off imagining hard bodies against his, firm and grasping and thick and deep inside him, spreading his wetness on their cock.

+

Japan is a relief. His heats have stabilised by the time he arrives at Samezuka, and he is put in a room with a fellow named Nitori Aiichiro. 

'Please don't mind me!' is the first thing Nitori says, after their introductions. 'I am from a family of betas.' He blushes when Rin unpacks his heat-aids, and Rin sighs and opens the bag wide for him to see better. 'Most heat-rooms do provide standard aids, but I prefer my own.'

Nitori’s face is bright red. ‘Ah… Matsuoka-senpai, which one feels the best?’ Rin's hands freeze and Nitori giggles nervously after a while.

'I was just joking! You don't have to tell me.'

Rin considers this and shrugs. 'It depends.' He continues in silence afterwards, and Nitori climbs into the top bunk for an afternoon nap. Rin gives up on unpacking after a while, and pushes them under his bed. 

+

Most people present between the ages of sixteen to eighteen, Rin is told. He's the sole omega in his wing of the dormitory, and when he walks past people breathe in deeper, straighten their backs and smile brighter. His Australian classmates had called his scent delicious, and Rin remembers being pressed up against walls while alphas shoved their noses against his neck and sniffed in delight.

Rin can hold his own against most alphas, but when his heat hits he's completely vulnerable. He plans his heats meticulously, sets little notes in the calendar of his phone to remind himself of the passing months. Three days every three months. His stack of Alpha World magazines grow (but it's a different sort of appeal, here-- in Australia the alphas had been thick and blond and beefy, even the females, and here the alphas are lean and muscular and Rin is ashamed to say that both appeal to him equally) and one day, Nitori asks to if he can read them. Rin hands them over and to his embarrassment, Nitori immediately thumbs to the pages that have seen the most use.

'I-Is that the type that you like best, Senpai?' 

Rin can feel his cheeks flush. 'It's none of your damn business.'

He remembers emerging from the heat-room in the academy, fresh-fucked with wobbly knees, and vows never to let anyone touch him in his heat.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rin shows up at Iwatobi Swim Club, there's a light scatter of sugar on the ground at the entrance. He's beginning to suspect the text from Gou was a set-up, but goes in anyway. He heads to the yard first, and digs up their old trophy. It's still there, in the damp dirt, smelling of mildew.

He picks it up and tucks it into his jacket.

Rin runs into the three of them. It's as good a time as any to make his entrance, and he snaps the back of his cap for emphasis. Makoto and Nagisa take longer to recognise him, but Haru regards him calmly.

The heavy smell of alpha lingers in the air. Three of them, all three-- how unfair, Rin thinks. Unfair that he, out of the four of them, has turned out an omega. That he is the only one to experience heat, loss of control where he needs it most. He takes solace in the fact that Haru and Nagisa are still shorter than he is. Makoto, on the other hand, has filled out beautifully, but Rin tries his best to focus on Haru. The goading comes naturally to him, now. It's a defence mechanism-- a cat, trapped in a corner, snarling and biting.

And there they are, stripping right in front of each other. Rin knows what his own body looks like, knows how alphas appreciate it (not that he cares). Haru looks unfazed as he always does, but now with the challenge between them his eyes light up and he moves with purpose. When the pool turns out to be empty, disappointment twists his stomach and he peels off his goggles. He hides it. 'I don't need this any more,' Rin says, picking up the trophy from his pile of clothes. There is still dirt under his fingernails, and Haru's gaze burns holes in his back.

He drops the trophy on the floor and walks away barefoot.

+

Later that night Rin bites into his pillow viciously and shoves his hands into his pants. He's wet, he realises, and slips two fingers in easily. It's the stretch that relieves him, spreading his fingers where an alpha's knot would inflate. It burns in a way that sends shivers up his spine and liquid heat to his cock. When Rin comes it's a small, clear spurt across the front of his pants, while his fingers leave his body dripping with slick. He wipes his hand on tissues from a box beside his bed, and kicks off his pants to put on fresh ones.

It's nothing, he tells himself. Omegas are naturally conditioned to be attracted towards alphas they trust. And he is. He trusts all three of them. That night, the alpha that takes him in his dreams is faceless, and when Rin wakes he checks his calendar. His heat is three weeks away, and he can hear his mother's voice in his head telling him to be more careful next time.

'A cooped-up place with three alphas,' she says in his mind. 'Careful you don't go into early heat, now.' When Nitori comes down from the top bunk and can't meet his eye, Rin realises he was too loud last night.

'I'm sorry.' Nitori laughs and covers his face with his hand to hide his blush. Rin can smell his underclassman's arousal, and starts flushing as well. 

Nitori's still red-faced when he finally comes up with an appropriate response. 'Ah... It's fine, Senpai. You saw my own magazines, after all.' Yes. Rin had seen Nitori's magazine while helping clear his table. It was a copy of _Omega Play_ , and it had fallen open to the most-used page. It was of a male omega, like him, presenting their ass to the camera. Their entrance, slick and ready, the omega's face half-hidden by hair as they gazed into the camera. It was as if they were looking over their shoulder at the reader, begging to be mounted. Rin had blushed and tossed it onto Nitori's bed immediately after that while Nitori stammered excuses.

'E-eh! It was just...! I mean...'

'Your sexual orientation does not affect my perception of you,' Rin had told him politely. 'But please keep your porn to yourself.' He doesn't miss the way Nitori stares at him, sometimes, and wonders what it would be like if Nitori presented as an alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is in Japan and I have to struggle by without her shouting at me over IM to write my fics (๑◕︵◕๑) on the bright side, she has sent me many, many pictures of bodypillows with our favourite Free! boys on them. Silver linings and all that.
> 
> Please note: my chapters are usually short, but I'll aim to update my fics at least once a week.

Their interactions are a little stifled today. Nagisa can almost say for sure he knows why this is-- Rin, _their_  Rin, the Rin they swam with and laughed with, has turned out an omega. But more importantly, Nagisa remembers the way Rin had looked at them. Contemptuous and hateful and  _bitter_. And how unfazed Haru had been by the situation (business as usual, then). Nagisa is sharper on the uptake than the others think he is, and he'd noticed how Makoto had run off almost immediately last night.

This morning, both Haru and Makoto smell cleaner than they usually do. It's one thing to bump into a childhood friend, Nagisa muses, and another to masturbate to his scent. He has absolutely no doubt that Makoto probably did get off to Rin's scent, but then again Haru has always smelled like tap water, so he could be wrong there.

'A dream,' Haru mutters, dozing off, and Nagisa wants to shake him. All three of them are growing alphas, sure, and there are endless parades of figures through their dreams, but last night with Rin wasn't a dream.

+

Matsuoka Gou is an alpha. She smells like Rin, but different-- stronger, lighter, harsher. Wrong, to Makoto's nostrils. He's shouldn't be ashamed of what he did last night, but Rin had smelled amazing. Even now, when he closes his eyes, Rin's body and scent come back to him. Makoto imagines Rin stretched out on a bed, soft and inviting and needy, and clears his throat.

There will be time, he chastises himself, and they turn around the corner to Haru's house, where Matsuoka Gou will be.

+

The train ride to Samezuka is lit by the sunset. The carriage rattles along and Nagisa falls asleep on Haru's shoulder.

The endless fields outside are gold and green. Haru thinks about Rin, and about the lapping of water against his skin, and about the tightness in his chest he thought had subsided years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lies facedown on floor* I'm sorry, argh. It's just that keeping to a timeline of the show is pretty frustrating, and I've rewatched episode 2 at least five times today.

Gou is at Haru's place, giggling over a photo of the boys as children. Early presentation runs in the Matusuoka family, it seems, and Gou's status as an alpha lets her feel right at home with them.

Haru lets the squid grill and listens in on their conversation. Eventually Gou reveals that Rin comes home for New Year, every year, and the reactions come.

'He never tried to contact us!' Nagisa says, and Haru starts. He'd kept it to himself all along. Rin's loss and the way he'd walked away after that, out of their lives. And now he's back, determined as ever.

Haru's hand is fisted in his shirt, and he lets go slowly.

+

Starting a swim club is easier than expected. Cleaning the pool, however, is not. Haru works hard clearing it, and Makoto wonders if it takes his mind off Rin. Rin had smelled close to heat that day, faintly beckoning over the smell of chlorine, 

Makoto plucks at the weeds idly and wonders if Rin will be looking for a partner during this upcoming heat.

+

'We might get to swim together at some tournament,' Makoto's voice is tinny over the phone, though his kindness shines through as it always does.

Rin lies on his bed and waits for the message to end.

'Oh, and... If you were looking for an alpha during your upcoming heat, ah... I... I wouldn't mind, if you'll have me.' Rin sits up straight and looks at his phone in surprise. Makoto's got balls, he thinks, and considers his options. It's either the heat room or Makoto, and to be honest, if Rin has to face another dildo he just might scream.

The next morning, Rin files for Heat Leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came only today, RL has been kicking my butt. Please accept my deepest apologies.

'Hello,' Makoto says, and ducks his head. He's looks so pleased just to have Rin here, and it makes Rin feel strangely shivery in the pit of his belly, the heat curling low into his groin. 'My family has a heat room… And I'm glad you accepted me.'

Rin nods and takes Makoto’s outstretched hand. ‘I’m close, and… Have you taken the medication?’ Makoto shakes his head.

'I was going to do it in front of you. I'm not going to trap you, Rin.' Dependable, as always, and the thick line of Makoto's broad shoulders under his shirt shifts. Rin can almost see himself being pressed under them, squirming softly and whimpering, and swallows. Makoto leads him to the kitchen where his little siblings sniff Rin politely and he smiles at them nervously, unsure of how to behave with the children.

Makoto takes the two blue pills Rin recognises as a form of contraception for alphas, which inhibits the sperm production. Taken at least two hours before the heat hits, the drug will render the alpha infertile for a few days. Rin himself accepts the pale green diamond-shaped ones, and swallows them dry. Makoto's parents greet him politely, and Rin bobs his head at them. Makoto's grip on his hand is strong, and he pulls Rin towards the staircase.

'Nesting, now,' he says gently, and they head upstairs. The heat room is distinguished from the rest by the strong door and the only furniture inside-- a large bed, smelling freshly-washed. There's a small window at the top of the room to let in the sunlight, but it remains closed. Pheromones would be kept inside the room. The door swings shut behind them, and Maktoto locks it before taking off his clothes slowly, watching Rin for any signs of discomfort.

 _I'm not scared_ , Rin tells himself, and steps out of his clothes but leaves his underwear on. Makoto leaves his own on as well and they get on the bed.

It's awkward for a bit until Makoto reaches for Rin, pulling him forward for a kiss. It soothes the both of them, the nerves fleeing, and Makoto shifts closer.

'Alright?' He asks, and Rin nods thickly. 'Yeah.' They lie down and Makoto curls up against Rin's back, hand holding Rin's. 

They can only wait.

+

When Rin’s heat starts, it takes them both by surprise. They’re drowsing off when the scent hits, and Rin is wet, the plug keeping his digestive system separate from his reproductive system dissolving and gushing out of him. He’s sticky and god, Makoto can practically smell how ready he is. Rin struggles out of his shorts, and Makoto sees Rin’s hard little omega cock bouncing against his abdomen. Makoto is speechless, watching as Rin melts submissively into the sheets, raising his hips and mewling for him.

'Makoto,' Rin begs, spreading his legs and framing his opening with his fingers. A dribble of his natural lubrication blurts out, and Makoto lunges forward, pushing Rin's hand out of the way. He laps it up greedily, hands gripping Rin and pushing his cheeks wider apart so that he can get at his hole. A fog fills his head and Makoto feels hazy—filled with the urge to pin Rin down and claim him.

Rin is whining somewhere above him, Makoto registers dimly, tongue pushing inside of Rin’s opening. ‘Just fuck me,’ Rin is sobbing, propping himself up on one hand and pinching one of his nipples with the other. Makoto obliges, and pushes the head of his cock  up against Rin's hole.

'Do it,' Rin repeats, and with the explicit consent Makoto pushes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONT.

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing has been decided (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ thanks for your votes! It'll be multiple/Rin and culminate in Marinka (hopefully). Mako/Rin is very close to my heart, though, so I guess we'll see which one pulls ahead in the end.
> 
> As always, I'd love to know what you thought of this.
> 
>  
> 
> I can be found [on tumblr](http://billielurk.tumblr.com) as well. I track the (very empty) omega Rin tag on tumblr, so please post anything you want me to see in it if you're too shy to suggest it in the comments!


End file.
